Finally!
by SisterKit'n'Kat
Summary: In the 'Totally a Good Idea' verse. Kurt and Blaine have been dating for months and now they're going to Ohio to announce it to Kurt's family. See how much Lizzy's developed and how everyone reacts to the news.


**A/N: Aaaaand after months you all get a one-shot sequel. This won't be the only one but it's the first.**

***it's recommended you read 'Totally a Good' Idea before you read this**

**I hope you enjoy and review :)**

* * *

**Finally!**

Kurt took a deep breath, "I - I'm freaking out, a little bit." he said, slouching down in the front seat of the car.

"You're freaking out? Why are you freaking out?" asked Blaine, "_I'm _the one who's freaking out! They're your family! I'm probably going to get a questionnaire on what my intentions are with you, or something…" Blaine smiled as he heard Kurt let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, you might." Kurt admitted, leaning towards Blaine and in a slightly hushed voice he said, "But you're forgetting one thing,"

"What?" Blaine whispered back.

"They're your family, too." Kurt said before being pulled into a kiss.

Kurt and Blaine had been together for 2 and a half months! They had decided from the start of their new relationship, that they wouldn't tell everyone straight away - just in case it didn't work out. It had been absolutely _amazing _so far! The kissing, the cuddling, the handholding; it was just everything they had wanted since high school plus so much more. And today, they had travelled to Lima, Ohio to finally announce to Kurt's family -and their friends, who were also visiting- that they were, in fact, a _couple!_

The two men pulled apart, just in time to hear a feather light sigh come from the back seat.

They turned their gazes to the tired toddler as she slowly started to blink her eyes open.

"Well, look who's back to the land of the living!" Blaine said as Lizzy drowsily focused her eyesight onto her Daddies.

"Did you have a nice nap, munchkin?" Kurt asked gently. Lizzy's head lolled to the side, she rubbed her eyes with a flat palm and mumbling something in baby language.

Both men opened their freezing car doors, Blaine went around to the trunk and took out their small suitcases while Kurt unstrapped Lizzy from her car seat. He hoisted the 10 month old over his shoulder, adjusting her little hat and shut the door.

They all walked to Hudmels' front door, their breath visible in the cold November air.

They entered.

"Hey, everybody!" Kurt exclaimed as they entered the living room of his dads house, prompting his daughter to wave.

A chorus of 'Hi's erupted from the grown ups, followed by a few 'Aww's as Lizzy stared at Kurts hand and mimicked it with her own.

"She's getting so big!" said Burt, going over to them and giving Kurt a hug, taking Elizabeth off him and getting her out of her coat.

"Yeah, she is." Blaine said, getting hugged by Kurt's step mom, Carole. "Watch this." Blaine walked over to them. "Lizzy. Say 'hi', Lizzy. 'Hi'."

"Ha…" Lizzy said airily.

"So close." Burt sighed happily. He passed her to Carole, who mumbled something about Lizzy getting heavy, "Kurt, on the phone, you mentioned something you wanted to announce?" he prompted, sitting back down on the couch.

"Yes, I did." Kurt stated, glancing around the room and seeing Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Rachel, Wes, his father and step-mother. Blaine took a hold of his hand and nodded in encouragement. Kurt took another calming breath. "As you all know, a couple months ago, Blaine and I signed the last adoption papers for Lizzy. And she's officially ours, now." they nodded in response, "But -"

"- there is something we didn't tell you." Blaine cut in, "Kurt and I… we -"

"I'M HOOOME!" shouted a playful voice as the front door banged shut again.

Puck strolled into the Hudmel home, stripping his own jacket "Sorry, I'm late. What did I miss?"

"Kurt and Blaine were about to announce something." Rachel explained.

"Okay, then." Puck replied, making his way over to the sofa.

"Oh, Puckerman!" Kurt called, "I got a absolutely _lovely _picture in the mail from you…" Kurt smirked, as Puck's face twisted into something that resembled a child who had done something naughty. "I found it rather… _amusing._" Kurt said in a sly, dangerous sounding tone.

Puckerman gulped, not sure what to expect, "Why?"

Kurt chuckled, "Because, not long before I received it…I - uh…_this _happened." Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and pulled him into a searing kiss. Blaine let out a surprised squeak before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waste, happily returning the kiss.

Kurt heard a few gasps echoing around the room. He broke the kiss, staying in Blaines arms as he looked at the faces of his loved ones. Wes and Pucks mouth was in the shape of a large 'O', though you could see that their eyes were smiling; Burt and Carole had smug grins across their faces as if they were expecting it; Finns and Sams eyes were wide and they looked shocked but soon recovered and started smirking; Rachel and Mercedes had both pressed their lips together in a tight line in an attempt to not scream in excitement and risk upsetting the baby.

"You guys are…together?" Mercedes rasped out, trying to stay calm.

The two men laughed and nodded, "Yes, we are."

"Finally!"

Mercedes and Rachel ran over to them giving them both a hug, "I'm so happy for you two!" Mercedes said as Carole and the men in the room came over to congratulate them.

"Thank you. Thank you." Kurt and Blaine replied, sitting down onto the floor once everyone went back to their seats.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Burt asked once everything calmed down.

"About…two," Kurt looked at Blaine for confirmation. Blaine nodded, "and a half months."

"The day before we made the adoption final." Blaine added.

"HA!" Burt exclaimed, turning to his wife, "Pay up!"

Carole grumbled in frustration, handing Burt a 10 dollar bill.

* * *

Kurt finished chopping the kiwi, cutting the thin slices into quarters before spreading it across the highchair, that his parents now kept at their house, and watching Lizzy eagerly pick up the kiwi and eat it.

Everyone at the house was having a late lunch, eating their sandwiches around the dinner table.

The kiwi was the last part of her 'finger-food' meal after she had had small pieces of orange, carrots and celery. Now it was time for her final course, that Blaine was going to feed her while Kurt ate his lunch. Lizzy finished her kiwi, just as Blaine finished preparing the next part of her meal, which was oatmeal.

Lizzy looked at Blaine, knowing what was coming. She smiled widely, showing off all 6 of her pearly white teeth, kicking her legs I excitement.

"I know, I'm coming." smiled Blaine, sitting down next to her. He put the bowl on the high chair as Lizzy opened her mouth, waiting for the spoon.

After a few mouthfuls, Lizzy seemed to decide that Blaine was being too slow. So, when the spoon was halfway to her mouth, Lizzy reached up and took a hold of the handle of the spoon and pulled.

"Okay, okay." Blaine said, taking the hint and letting go of the spoon.

Lizzy attempted to guide the spoon to her mouth, only to hit her cheeks and chin in the process; covering her face in oatmeal. Finally, she managed to get the food into her mouth, making a loud humming noise to announce her success.

The adults laughed, "Clever girl."

Lizzy put the spoon into the bowl, collecting more food and attempting to feed herself again. Eventually, Lizzy gave up, tossing the spoon to the side. It clattered to the floor.

Lizzy put her little hand into the bowl, scooping up the oatmeal and eating it; more food smothered her face, dribbling down her chin and onto her bib.

"Aww, Lizzy!" Blaine moaned as she finished up the oatmeal, looking proud of herself and putting the now empty bowl on her head.

Lizzy giggled, "Dada." she said, raising her hands in a request to be picked up.

Blaine sighed, "Silly Lizzy…" he unbuttoned Lizzy's bib, folded it and used it to wipe most of the oatmeal from her face. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "You couldn't help yourself, could you?" he said fondly.

In reply, Lizzy lifted her oatmeal covered hand and wiped it across Blaines cheek.

"Thanks." he dead-panned as he saw Kurt nearly choke on his sandwich in his failed attempt to keep from laughing. "Oh, hahaha, Kurt. Blaine has oatmeal on his cheek. _So funny._" Blaine said sarcastically.

Still laughing, Kurt picked up a clean napkin and wiped the remainder of the oatmeal off Lizzy's hand before doing the same with Blaine's cheek. Kurt caught Blaine's eyes with his own and leaned in for a kiss. Only pulling away a couple seconds later when the whole table decided to go '_Aww!_'

"Oh, shut up." Kurt said bashfully, transferring Lizzy out of Blaine's arms and into his lap.

When everyone had finished their lunch, they piled their dirty plates up and placed them in the sink. Blaine wiped the high chair clean, along with the oatmeal on the floor that fell with the spoon. Meanwhile, Kurt was gently picking out oatmeal from Lizzy's very short, thin brown hair.

They all stood up and started to make their way back into the living room -

"Kurt!" Burt called, making both Kurt and Blaine freeze, "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Kurt looked at his dad, then to Blaine, "Yeah." he answered passing the baby to his boyfriend. He pecked him on the lips and watched Blaine walk out of the kitchen.

Kurt turned to his dad, "Oh, god…" he sighed when he saw the big, cheeky smirk spread across Burts face.

"You and Blaine are boyfriends!" Burt said happily.

"I know." Kurt blushed.

"I have been waiting for this moment for so long!" he stated, causing Kurt to cover his face to keep for laughing. Burt walked over and hugged him, "So, how did it happen?"

They sat down at the kitchen table, "Well, it was the day before the adoption lady, Miss Hannigan, came with the last of the adoption papers…" then Kurt explained in full detail everything that had happened the day they got together, up until the first time they kissed. "…and then he kissed me." Kurt finished, looking starry eyed and happy.

"You love him." Burt said, smiling.

Kurts cheeks went bright red, "I-" he started, eyed wide.

Burt chuckled, "You haven't told him, have you?"

"No." Kurt answered solemnly.

"Why not?"

"I - I guess… I just…" Kurt stammered, "I don't want to mess it up by saying it to early, or something."

"Kurt," said Burt, "you've been friends for 10 years! I don't think you can say it too early."

"Still, I think I'm going to wait…until the moment's right."

"Chicken."

They both laughed, "It'll be fine, dad. I'm 27, I know what I'm doing."

Kurt and Burt hugged again, then both made their way into the living room.

Lizzy was sitting on Finns lap, sucking on his finger and listening to Blaine.

"- okay, Lizzy… Who is…Uncle Wes?" Lizzy, in reply, pointed to Wes, who was sitting in the corner. "Good job! Who is…Aunt Rachel?" Lizzy pointed to Rachel, "Yay!" Blaine clapped softly. "Erm…Where's Daddy?" Lizzy pointed above Blaine's head. Blaine turned around, "Hi, Kurt!" he beamed.

"Hi." Kurt replied, leaning down to kiss him, "What're you doing?"

"Just showing everyone how smart our daughter is." they kissed again and Kurt sat down next to Blaine on the floor.

"Dada. Dada."

Both Kurt and Blaine turned their heads towards the 10 month old in time to see her roll off Finns lap and climb off the couch. She then proceeded to crawl across the floor, mumbling 'dada' the whole time, until finally reaching Kurts crossed legs.

"Hi, honey." Kurt said, hooking his fingers into her hands and pulling her into a standing position, picking her up and hugging her. "Give me a kiss." he pecked her lightly on the lips, "Thank you." he said, turning her around and sitting her on his lap.

"So," Sam started, suddenly, "what…what exactly can babies _do_ at this age?" he asked.

"Well, at 10 months, they can… well Lizzy can;" Kurt answered, "talk a little, she's beginning to walk - but she needs help, like, she walks while holding onto the coffee table for balance -"

"- she loves to chew on things," Blaine added, "and she understands some of the things we say…she's also a bit of a copycat. Watch: Hey, Lizzy." Blaine called, getting his daughters attention, "Woo!" he said enthusiastically, lifting both of his arms into the air quickly.

On queue, Lizzy uncoordinatedly flung her arms into the air and accidentally whacked Kurt in the face.

Blaine put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter as Kurt glared at him, "Anything. You could have done _anything_ and she would have copied." he said, "And you decided to do the thing that would hit me in the face."

"I'm sorry." Blaine giggled, "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

Kurt rubbed where Lizzy had hit him, "You're lucky she's not stronger…"

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and angled his jaw so he could examine where Lizzy had hit him. Blaine gently stroked over the spot with his thumb, "Don't worry, it won't bruise. Forgive me?" Blaine asked innocently, leaning in and kissing Kurt softly on the lips.

"It's going to take more than a kiss for me to - mmmmmmph -" Blaine cut Kurt off with another kiss, "- just because you kiss me doesn't mean I'm willing to -" _Kiss._ "- you're just trying to change the subje-" _Kiiiiss._ Kurt mumbled something into Blaine's lips. Blaine pulled away.

"Kurt." he said abruptly.

"What?"

"Stop talking." Blaine caught Kurts lips in a passionate kiss. Kurt deepened the kiss, placing a sure hand on the nape of Blaines neck.

"Get a room!" Puckerman cat called.

They broke the kiss and glared at Puck. Kurt and Blaine both reached to cover Lizzys eyes with one hand and simultaneously raised a middle finger at the annoying man.

* * *

Dinner came and went. Eventually, everyone packed away their dirty dishes and stood up. Burt whispered something to his wife. She smiled.

"Blaine." she called softly, "Can you help me…wash the dishes?"

"Okay," Blaine said nervously, seeing through Caroles plan to get him alone and possibly interrogate him.

Everyone but Blaine and Carole left the kitchen, Kurt hung back and smiled at Blaine, mouthing 'good luck' before disappearing.

Blaine took a deep breath and picked up the pile of dirty dishes and placing them in the sink. Silently, they both started to do the dishes -Carole washing and Blaine drying.

"You _do_ realize that I didn't really want you to help me with the dishes, right?" said Carole, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, I got that." Blaine chuckled, "But," Blaine shrugged, "I like helping."

"So," Carole started, "You and Kurt-"

"Me and Kurt." Blaine nodded, happily.

"And you're Daddies! Lizzy's grown so much, she's very tall for only 10 months."

"I know." Blaine agreed, "I swear to god, she'll be taller than me when she grows up."

"That's not hard to do, Blaine." Carole said cheekily.

Blaine gasped in fake offence, throwing a ball of bubbly suds at Carole's arm, "I resent that!"

Carole giggled, tossing bubbles back at him. "Anyways, tell me about you and Kurt. How did you guys end up getting together?"

Blaine chuckled, "I saw this coming…" then described exactly what happened, ending with their first kiss.

"Aww, that's sweet." Carole sighed, "…Do you love him?"

Blaine froze. His eyes looking everywhere except Caroles curious gaze. Of course he loved Kurt. Kurt was his best friend and had been for 10 years. But, now they were boyfriends and everything was he felt meant so much more now.

So what if he _was_ in love with him? He couldn't exactly tell Carole that when Kurt and him hadn't even said it to each other yet. Not to mention, the fact that he didn't want to say it to soon for fear of messing up what they had built up over the past few months…

He coughed awkwardly, "Kind of a…personal question…don't you think?"

Carole laughed, "Okay, let me rephrase that: What are your intentions with my beloved step-son?"

"That's not much better…" Blaine muttered, lightly shaking his head. "I-"

_Knock-knock._

Blaine jumped as Sam suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Sorry for interrupting," he apologized, "but Lizzy's crying and we don't know what to do."

"Oh, okay." Blaine said, doing his best not to sigh in relief. "I'll be there in a second." Sam nodded and went back into the living room.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but-" Blaine gestured to the door. Carole nodded in understanding. "Will you be okay finishing the dishes?"

"Yeah. And Blaine," She called as Blaine was half way out the door, "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"It okay…I'm just glad it wasn't Finn who asked." he joked.

Carole chucked and continued with the dishes as Blaine went to the living room.

"Hey, baby girl." Blaine said, taking Elizabeth out of Finn's arms. "What's the matter?" he asked her as she balled her fists into the collar of Blaine's shirt. Blaine glanced around the room, "Where's Kurt?"

"He and Burt went upstairs to set up the crib in Kurt's old room."

Blaine nodded, and kissed Lizzy's head.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked as the last of Lizzy's cries turned into sniffles.

"Yeah." answered Blaine, "She just wanted a hug off her daddy. Lizzy doesn't like it when both me and Kurt are out the room." he explained. He turned to Lizzy, "Isn't that right, Lizzy?" he said in a over exaggerated tone that made Lizzy smile and giggle softly. "You're a little pain in the ass, aren't you?" he asked as he tickled her stomach, causing her to scream in joy. Blaine laughed along with her, pecking her multiple times on the cheek.

"Dada." Lizzy claimed, placing her tiny hand on Blaine's cheek, as he sat down on the sofa.

"You know it." Blaine smiled, taking a hold of Lizzy's hand and kissing her fingers.

* * *

Blaine's head snapped up from it's half hanging position as he realised he was beginning to fall asleep. The deadweight of Kurt's head was pressed against his shoulder as he snored softly. Blaine smiled. He brushed the stray hairs off Kurt's face and gently rolled him off his shoulder.

"I think it's time for bed." Blaine said, stretching his arms. "Where's Lizzy?" he yawned.

"I've got her." Puck said, "She's sleeping."

Blaine nodded, collecting the snoring infant and walking back to the sofa where Kurt still slept. He gently shook Kurt. "Kurt," he called softly, "Kurt. Come on, honey, we need to get you and Lizzy to bed."

Kurt stirred and mumbled something along the lines of, "I don't want to get up."

Blaine nudged Kurt again. "Come on, Kurt."

"Leave me alone." Kurt said sleepily, turning away.

"Fine. Don't get up." Blaine chuckled, "But can you at least wake up enough to hold Lizzy properly?"

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded, turning towards his boyfriend. He half opened his eyes long enough to take Lizzy into his arms, before closing them again.

"Brace yourself," Blaine told Kurt as he hooked his arms under Kurts arms and legs and picked him up bridal style.

Kurt held onto Lizzy tighter as he felt himself being lifted into the air, relaxing when he finally settled in Blaine's arms. He heard Blaine say goodnight followed by the echoing goodnight of everyone in the living room.

The next thing Kurt knew, he was on his bed and Lizzy was out of his arms.

"Where's the baby?" he asked, raising his head slightly.

"She's in the crib." said Blaine as he sat down on the bed. He gently stroked Kurt's hair, "Tired?" Kurt nodded, relaxing. "I'll get the Pyjamas."

Blaine changed into his jammies and went back over to where his boyfriend had fell back to sleep. Blaine smiled.

"Kurt." Kurt grunted in response, "Kurt, we're going to put your jammies on okay?" Kurt hummed, half sitting up.

Blaine gently removed Kurts shirt and helped replace it. When Kurt was finally ready for bed, they both crawled to the top of the bed and snuggled under the covers face-to-face.

Kurt hummed in approval when he felt Blaines calloused fingers gently run through his hair. Blaine kissed Kurts forehead. Then his cheek and the corner of Kurts mouth and finally on the lips. Kurt kissed back sleepily.

It was moments like this that made Kurts heart swell up to twice its normal size; calm, quiet moments with no pressure and no rush to do anything. Moments like this were what made Kurt fall in love with Blaine so fast and made Kurt tempted to admit it to Blaine. The more he shared these moments with Blaine the stronger the temptation became.

Maybe his dad was right. Maybe because of how long he and Blaine had been friends, nothing could be classed as 'too early'. Blaine broke the kiss and Kurt opened his eyes. After one look into Blaines deep, hypnotizing, hazel eyes Kurt knew that he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I love you."

Blaine blinked, looking a little startled before recovering from his shock and smiled. He leant in and kissed Kurt again.

"I love you, too."

And in that moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
